


Relapse Party

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Reward your Chromedome for good behaviour.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Relapse Party

"Is that any better?" Rewind asked, brushing Chromedome's hair out of his eyes. Chromedome huffed air through his nose noncommittally.

"I guess," he mumbled, adjusting the heating pad again, "Placebo, maybe."

"Nothing wrong with placebo," Brainstorm commented, dragging another blanket from the hall closet, "You're still going to kick these off again in ten minutes."

"Then he can kick them off again in ten minutes," Rewind said with a sharp nod, squeezing Chromedome who was curled up in his lap and shaking miserably.

Brainstorm threw the blanket over Chromedome, who grabbed at it greedily, wrapping himself as tightly as he could. Brainstorm picked up his legs and then flopped down on the other end of the couch, setting Chromedome's feet in his lap. 

"Pass me the remote," Rewind said, waving at Brainstorm, "Hey, babe. It's your relapse withdrawal party. What do you wanna watch?"

"Nothing I need my brain for," Chromedome groaned, "I feel like my skull is full of sludge."

"Something episodic, then," Brainstorm commented, "cooking?" 

"I don't want to think about food."

"How about one of your crime shows?" Rewind suggested, and Chromedome nodded. Rewind flipped through Netflix before settling on a random true crime documentary series about serial killers and turning the volume down low. 

"I'm still so proud of you," Rewind said, for the hundredth time, nuzzling the top of Chromedome's head, "I know how hard it must have been to come ask for help."

"Ugh," Chromedome groaned, sounding frustrated and miserable, "Stop rewarding me for bad behaviour."

"Relapse is a part of the journey, Domey," Rewind reminded him, petting his hair back gently, "Your therapist said to go easier on yourself, remember?"

"Ugh," Chromedome repeated, watching the screen as the title card rolled away from an ominous desaturated shot of a piano and a title card rolled across the screen, "I know."

"What's important is that you told the truth," Rewind pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "You're getting better. I promise. Right, Brainstorm?"

"Hm?" Brainstorm asked, eyes flicking over to him.

"Domey's been doing better lately, right?"

"Oh, totally," Brainstorm nodded, "It's noticeable."

" _From Delphi to Praxus, a serial killer rampaged across the face of Cybertron, striking fear into people of all kinds_ ," the television told them, drawing their attention loosely, " _Tarn was a well-spoken man that didn't fit any of the profiles, and because of that, he went under the radar._ "

"I'm just sorry for causing trouble," Chromedome admitted, with a particularly violent shudder, "you put up with a lot."

"Hush," Rewind said, "I don't put up with you. I love you." 

" _Tarn's killing spree began in 2006, with the murder of novelist Blip, who-_ "

"That's wrong, actually," Brainstorm said.

Chromedome frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Tarn. Blip. 2006," Brainstorm explained, "That wasn't his first."

"This is a new documentary," Rewind said, "How could it be outdated that quickly?" 

"It's wrong," Brainstorm asserted.

Rewind frowned. "But how do you kn-"

Without warning Chromedome surged over the side of the couch and vomited on the carpet. 

"Oh, fuck, I'll get the Resolve!" Brainstorm cried, scrambling to his feet.

"Shh, shh, breathe, you're okay," Rewind soothed anxiously, rubbing Chromedome's back until he collapsed boneless back in his lap, "You're alright. You okay?"

"Fuck," Chromedome said, intelligently, "Sorry."

"Water, too!" Rewind called to Brainstorm in the kitchen as he grabbed puke cleaning supplies. Forgotten, the television continued.

" _Today, Tarn sits in prison in Iacon in solitary confinement. He is confirmed to have taken at least thirty-three lives, but experts estimate the numbers could be well over a hundred. The only person who knows for sure is likely Tarn himself._ "


End file.
